Cursed Or Not
by chaosangel214
Summary: Castiel arrives back at the bunker to confirm what Metatron told him was true about Dean's death, but what will he find? Destiel, Season 10, Explicit Sexual Content


Castiel had found his way back to the bunker, he had to be absolutely certain that Metatron wasn't completely lying when he'd told him Dean was already dead. 'He must be lying, he cannot be dead' Of course he didn't want to believe it so he kept telling himself it wasn't true, in denial at losing the only person that has made his life worth even living to this point.

He had soon found the older Winchester's room, door slightly ajar and to an empty bedroom. Sam was nowhere to be found either oddly enough, although he could have gone off to possibly find a way to bring Dean back if he were already dead, or to burn his bones now.

'No, I can't just accept this, I know he's not..dead..not when I could have, should have done something to help him when he needed me the most' he sighed, with a painful feeling of guilt and agony deep within his chest. His face turned into a grim line, forcing himself to hold in his emotions, if Sam was still out there somewhere, he knew he had to at least still keep the younger Winchester safe, even if he couldn't protect Dean, he still had the chance to keep Sam from being hurt as well.

Castiel kept a somber expression on his face, knowing he had to find Sam now, wherever he might be. He slowly moved from Dean's bed, glancing at it one last time, running a hand over it as he turned around and came face-to-face with black eyes.

"Dean..?" His eyes widened in shock and disbelief, as something painful twisted in his chest.

"Yeah it's me Cas." The demon said with a small smirk, black eyes gleaming down at him, as he was instantly right in front of Castiel now. Dean chuckled hearing him gasp when he cupped and caressed his stubbly cheek, cursing himself for leaning into the touch of a demon..But his love for the man transcended what he had become, he still loved Dean no matter what he appeared to be now.

"You know I've always had feelings for you Cas, you gotta know that I've always loved you...I was too afraid of my own insecurities and was afraid that you never felt the same. I guess turning into a demon gives you a hell of a confidence boost." He admitted with a small grin, black eyes staring down into a painful blue.

"Dean, I.."

"Shh" the demon held a finger up to his lips, as Cas's eyes widened a fraction at the warm touch.

"I know, baby I know you feel the same way," he smiled. "Guess I was just too oblivious or dumb to see it though." He huffed out a laugh as he felt a hand slide over his cheek, sighing and leaned into the touch, eyes turning back to the beautiful vibrant green that Castiel had always adored, locking eyes with a surprisingly loving glance towards his angel, who was staring right back at him as he felt tears well up and shed down his face.

"I don't care that you're a demon now Dean, I remember before you once told me that you'd rather have me cursed or not, I do love you no matter what, and we will fix this someway, somehow-" He was broken off as he felt soft warm lips crash against his full chapped ones. He gasped as he felt Dean's tongue slide between his lips, begging for entrance, as he parted them happily as the demon eagerly claimed his mouth. Dean was savoring in the luscious feel of his angel's sweet mouth, deepening the kiss and growling low in his throat at the feel of Cas's erection pressing against his thigh. He gripped the back of Cas's neck and pulled him closer, as he broke the kiss and began to suck marks and bites all over the newly exposed skin. Dean grinned wickedly against his neck as he heard Cas let out a deep moan of approval, thrusting his hips against the demon's.

"You want more baby?" he smirked while tightening his grip in Cas's hair, smiling with glee at the whimper that caused.

"Please, yes, Dean, yes..ah!-" He let out a high-pitched moan when he felt Dean's hands fondling his ass through his pants, the demon chuckled and kneaded it and gave it a little spank causing Cas to squeak at the shot of arousal that swept through him from that.

"Want you, Cas, always wanted you." He sucks at Castiel's bottom lip, leaving them swollen as he leans  
>back and black catches blue. "I've wanted you too Dean, for so long." Cas admits softly against the demon's mouth, as Dean growls and grips the back of his neck. Dean could never get enough of those sweet, soft lips that he'd only ever dreamed about kissing, and the amazing feel of rough stubble scratching his own. Cas gasped at the feel of Dean's tongue flicking at his lips, requesting entrance<br>as he parted them and Dean deepened the kiss yet again.

They slid their lips and tongues together and Dean smirked against Cas's mouth  
>as he bit into the soft bottom lip of Cas's and heard him gasp his name when it bled a little and<br>Dean licked it up and suckled on it causing a hot feeling of want to shoot through him, he needed more of the demon now,  
>as he wrapped his arms tightly around his neck, and ground his hips down harder in response.<p>

Dean noticed how eager Cas was, clinging to him tighter, as he gripped Cas's hips  
>shoving him hard on his lap, as he broke from the kiss to bite and mark that long lean neck when he nosed at<br>the expanse of pale skin, Cas tipped his head to the side in offering, shutting his eyes in bliss. Dean grinned as he started to lick and kiss  
>at Cas's neck, One hand started to rub against the hardness of Cas's length, cock twitching in his boxers at the friction of cotton over his sensitive dick. Dean wrapped his other hand in his hair and tugged again. His hair was so soft and if the growl he gave into Dean's mouth indicated anything, he liked the rough treatment.<p>

"Mmm Cas, you wanna fuck me?" He stared up at the beautiful angel in his lap with a small smug grin on his face. His angel had looked already thoroughly disheveled, his hair ruffled up and messy where Deans' finger's were pulling through it, the blue had become thin rings around his dilated pupils and they haven't even done much yet of the best stuff. Castiel let out a deep growl at the question low in his throat and grinding his hips down harshly into the demon's, delighting in the feel of Dean's own erection rubbing against his own, pinning him down to lay on his back and held his arms up above his head on the mattress as he smashed his lips into Dean's in a filthy hot kiss.

Dean chuckled darkly into his mouth, laughing at the display of dominance as he just let Cas do whatever he wanted to him, he'd be lying if he said he hadn't wanted Castiel's cock in his ass, to give him a good hard fucking for years now.

"Dean, we need lubricant..I don't want to hurt you.." He said while breaking the kiss to look down at Dean, eyes full of concern for the demon, as he sat up on his lap.

"Fuck it Cas, I need you to fuck me now." Dean growled out, bucking his hips up hard into Cas's and smirked when he heard a pleased groan fall from his full lips. He quickly realized that they haven't even taken any of their clothes off, although they were just askew, he grinned, eyes turning back to black as he willed all of their clothes away with a thought.

He could never get tired of how desperate Cas looked in that moment he saw all of that naked beautiful pale skin of his angel's, panting and pretty cock curled up hard and leaking.

Dean brought his lips to Castiel's ear and blew into it softly, causing him to shiver with arousal at the feeling of their slick cocks finally rubbing together with nothing separating them.

"Besides Cas, you can get me ready with your tongue." He smirked and gripped Cas's hair tightly, into an almost painful grip loving the whimper that brought out of him, and pressed their mouths together once more in a bruising chaste kiss. He let go and chuckled as Castiel gasped when they broke apart and groaned deep in his chest at the sight of Dean already on his hands and knees, looking back at him with soft loving green eyes for a few moments before they changed yet again.

"Come on, Cas eat me out, get me ready for you baby." Dean commands out in a growl, knowing that lube wasn't necessary now, his patience was dwindling and he knew he would love to feel the slight burn that would set sparks through his veins. He wanted to remember the full, aching hot feeling of his angel's cock deep inside him.

Cas gets behind the demon as the bed dips and leans forward to quickly spread his cheeks, squeezing and then quickly darts down to get his tongue up Dean's ass, flicking it against the tight muscle and coating it liberally with spit.

Castiel couldn't resist when he turned and dipped his head down briefly to suck and lick at the head of Dean's cock and ran it all along his tongue, smooth and salty, the warm fluid rushed against his tongue and lips getting slicked up with the sticky, gooey mess. Although the taste was odd, he loved it and couldn't get enough.

He then started to trail his mouth down to suck on Dean's balls, loving the heady scent and taste that was there, curling his tongue around their shape and mouthing them gently before coming back up and working Dean's rim again which is now sloppily covered with spit. Cas manages to get him loose enough to take two fingers and his tongue at the same time while teasing him with slow strokes up and down his dick, Dean was whining a high-pitch moan and arched his back, grinding himself on Cas' fingers and tongue against that one spot that made heat surge through his body and his skin tingle, all the while Dean is moaning like a slut to hurry the fuck up and fuck me.

Cas stops suddenly and eases back on to the mattress, laying on his back and beckons Dean up on his lap, which he eagerly is ready for as he smirked slipping his thighs over Cas's lap. Black eyes locked on blue as he felt the nudge of the man's cock against the cleft of his ass, moaning as he saw Cas's lips twitch in a small smile and felt him tease the head of his dick against his hole, rubbing and sliding, occasionally catching Dean's spit-slick rim. He growled, wanting Cas to fuck him and to stop teasing so he slammed down hard, and grinned heartily as Castiel gasped his name.

Castiel began to massage Dean's thighs to help relax him for Cas's length to slide  
>deeper inside him, while his legs are quivering with smooth,<br>slick penetration of the man's thick cock.

The press of Castiel's cock to Dean's hole was a relief when the angel made his way up inside Dean. The slide and stretch with the amazing burn were almost too good as he let out a long moan that seemed to drag on as Cas buried himself into Dean's heat. He looked down at Cas, noticing that his eyes were half-lidded and tight with pleasure, hands on either side of the hunter's hips, gripping them tight with a bruising grasp and panting heavily, a low sound emitted from his throat as he felt this was heaven.

Dean could feel the way Cas' dick throbbed inside of him, the angel's balls pressed up snug against his ass. He was completely buried in the warmth of Dean. Cas began to slowly thrust his hips at first, getting used to the feel of the demon's tight ass, and began to speed up as both of their primal instincts kicked in.

"D-Dean..Ah.." Cas groans while pounding deep inside Dean's ass, as the demon keeps slamming his hips down, their flesh smacking together hotly in the quietness of the room.

Dean chokes out a whimper  
>at the feeling as his hole clenches on to keep him deep inside, while<br>moaning loudly at the feel of the tip nudging against his prostate hard when Cas  
>plunges into his ass. Dean bounces as fast as he can up and down Castiel's shaft and leans down right into his face, eyes turning black, brow screwed up in<br>pleasure as he smirks, "You love me riding your cock huh baby?"

"Y-yes Dean, so much, yes-" Cas bites his lip and stifles a deep moan as he feels the demon  
>grind his ass down harder than before,<br>hips swiveling in small circles which sent sparks of ecstasy  
>shooting through him to where the two were connected. Cas was addicted to the feel of the tightness of Dean's hole each time he thrust inside deep, in a slick slide, making squelching and slapping noises as they fucked. He gasps feeling the tightness and warmth of being inside Dean, the man he loves and always has cared about, it was overwhelming. Castiel gripped Dean's ass cheeks in both hands in a possessive grip as the demon chuckled and began speeding up his movements as he was close to the edge as Castiel was, rocking up and down on his cock.<p>

"Yeah come on Cas, fuck me harder baby and cum inside me, let me feel it." Dean cried out, black eyes screwed up in pleasure as he felt Cas's dick hit deep and bumped hard into his prostate, he dug his nails into Cas's chest scratching down, red lines of blood appearing as Castiel gasped at the feeling, sparks of arousal shooting through his core, as he fucked Dean with all he had.

Cas wrapped a hand around Dean's dick and stroked at the pace he was pounding his hips into Dean's ass, angling so his cock hit Dean's prostate with every thrust of his hips. They both reached their climax at the same time, with Dean clenching down hard on Cas's cock, screaming out as their orgasms tore through them both as their lips found each others once again and were kissing with teeth and tongues tangling messy, moaning into each others' mouths. Dean felt Cas bite down on his neck hard when he throbbed deep inside him filling his hole up nice and hot with his cum, Dean spilling over Cas' hand and his chest.

Dean hissed at the feel of Cas's now soft cock slipping free from his now sore ass and felt content and sated with feeling Cas's warm cum slide down past his balls. He laid down on Cas's chest, both men breathing heavily trying to catch their breath, as they came down from their sex high.

* * *

><p>Castiel was too tired to stay awake, as he barely has managed to come back to the bunker with the last bit of energy of his stolen grace left, and he fell peacefully asleep, unaware that Dean gently slipped out from under him during the night.<p>

"I wish I could stay Cas, I wish we could have this forever you know. Just you and me, maybe Sammy could find someone of his own too I bet." He whispered, sitting next to Cas, faking a smile. He scoffed at the thought, thinking if he could have just one thing to truly be happy, he knew deep down it couldn't ever happen, he gave up hope on that a long damn time ago.

The demon sighed dejectedly, stroking his hand through the sleeping man's dark messy hair, staring at the person he's always loved for years now, knowing that he couldn't stay here and let Sam catch him after he'd tied him up, he just wanted to see Cas again alone, if even it was only for a short amount of time.

Dean knew his brother well though, and he would eventually break loose to try to cure Dean in any way possible. Part of him didn't want to be fixed though, he felt more alive, powerful, even stronger as a demon than when he was a human, and not weak to his emotions. The other part of him only had shown when he saw Cas again, the deep-seated, yet repressed feelings that he had always had for him broke through and wanted to be human again. He couldn't take the risk of running into his brother again though, he seemed like he had the urge running through him to torture, kill, and hurt, he had a hard enough time holding back on actually killing Sam in the first place, when the demon in him screamed out in his head to just do it.

He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Cas's lips, his smile turning into a smirk as he turned and eyes switching to black as he left the bunker to satiate his thirst for blood-lust.


End file.
